


Surprise

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Primeval
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James sighed and rolled his eyes. What else could he do in this situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

James was lying in his bed, for the first time in two weeks enjoying the fact that he could spend Sunday morning in bed just as he liked when there was no danger of anything unexpected happening.

One of his favourite activities in the morning, after he woke up, took a shower, and brushed his teeth, was getting back to bed and reading books. He knew some people would find it silly, but it was very relaxing so he didn't mind. He just took a book and let out a contented sigh when he opened on the page he'd left on a couple of days ago.

He was just about to find out who was a killer of middle-aged women in the book when he heard something in the kitchen falling and obviously crushing on the floor, and then quiet cursing.

"Crap!"

James sighed and rolled his eyes. What else could he do in this situation? He got back to his book, hoping his kitchen would survive anything that was currently happening in there. Five pages later the bedroom door opened and he looked up to see Danny wearing just his green boxers and holding a big tray of food. And he was smiling. A bright smile that was so very... Danny, and could light up the whole building. James did not say that aloud, of course. He did not want to give Danny's ego a boost and, besides, he was sure Danny knew anyway.

"Fancy a surprise breakfast?" he asked, smile never leaving his face as he sat on the edge of the bed. He nudged James 's knee with his elbow to make him put the book down.

"Not that big of a surprise, I’m afraid, when I could hear you fighting with my kitchen equipment. It kind of did give everything away," he raised one eyebrow and Danny just shrugged, never breaking the eye contact.

"It's not my fault your plates and your oven hate me. I tell you, James, this thing is nuts."

"Of course it is. Just as crazy as the dinosaurs that tried to eat everybody a couple of days ago, I'm sure," James smirked.

"Yeah, laugh at me, guv. You know it's true. C'mon, leave the book or the food will get cold. Don't be an arse and don't make me use the stove again today."

James rolled his eyes, but he folded the page, placed the bookmark in place and put the book down on the nightstand. Taking the tray from Danny he saw an omlette, tomatoes and a cup of coffee. Placing the tray on his lap, he took the first bite of an omlette. He had to admit that breakfast always tasted somehow better when it was Danny making it.

James opened his eyes - when he had closed them? - and met Danny's gaze. The other man was sitting on the edge of the bed, a smile never leaving his face. "Are you waiting for some kind of an award?" he asked.

"Nope," Danny replied, patting James's blanket-covered knee. "I already knew that you’d like the breakfast and I did a great job."

James had to fight the urge to roll his eyes again. "Modest, aren't we?"

"You know it, guv."

James let himself smile and shook his head as he put the tray on the nightstand. He placed his hand on Danny's cheek and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, enjoying Danny wrapping his arms around his waist. He broke the kiss to look at Danny again.

"Good morning," he murmured before kissing his lover again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt **["Kiss"](http://smallfandomflsh.livejournal.com/101199.html)** at **[Smallfandomflsh](http://smallfandomflsh.livejournal.com/)**.  
>  Officially the shortest fic I've written. But I couldn't help it. I felt the need to write for my favourite "Primeval" pairing. And I miss Danny so very, very much that I keep reading fics about him for some time.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[Stormkpr](http://stormkpr.livejournal.com/)**
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/461642.html#cutid1)**


End file.
